100 Moments in Time
by LynnEve
Summary: A 100 moments in time. Be they happy, fluffy, silly or sad. OldRivalShipping. These are done purely for fun and the enjoyment of writing, so they won't be too epically long.
1. 001: Miracle

**1 of 100 Themes: OldRivalShipping**

**Theme:** Miracle

It took a lot of patience to put up with a person like Blue. It's not that she's a horrible person, but she tended to complicate things. Her stubborn personality and antics would make the best of people tired and fed up. It was certainly a feat that Green always put up with her. Even if sometimes they ended days with horrible fights and didn't talk to each other for extended periods of time. Somehow, no matter how angry the other was, they always made up. That was a miracle in and of itself.


	2. 002: Photograph

**2 of 100 Themes: OldRivalShipping**

**Theme:** Photograph

"Green, I didn't know you looked good in pink."

Said boy sputtered out the coffee he had been drinking, turned to look at Blue like she'd grown a second head and asked, "Where the hell did you get that idea!? I do **not **wear pink, never in my life. Heck, I don't even own an article of clothing that _is _pink."

Blue smirked as she pulled a hand out from behind her back, a little square piece of paper held firmly between her fingers. "Oh, really? Then what's this?" She asked as she held up the paper so Green could see it.

There, in all his grand glory, stood Green's three year old self dressed in a pink frilly dress. Ribbons, flower hat and all.


	3. 003: The Duty of Siblings

**3 of 100 Themes: OldRivalShipping**

**Theme**: The Duty of Siblings

Silver believed it was his duty, his natural born duty, to look out for Blue and make sure she got the best in life. So, when the arrogant Green, who would no doubt hurt his precious sister, came into the picture, he immediately started devising plans to get rid of him.

He tagged along whenever Blue mentioned going out with Green and carefully put said plans to the test. None of them ever really worked out the way he wanted. For years, he tried to sabotage the growing relationship between the two, but in the end the plans either failed or backfired.

So when the day came for Blue to walk down that isle decorated in white ribbons and flowers, he decided he had failed as a sibling. He at least had been a good enough brother to walk her in place of her father who had passed away.

It wasn't until later that afternoon when Blue pulled him aside at the reception that he realized he hadn't failed his duty as a sibling at all. She nearly chocked him with a hug as she whispered a thank you.

He supposed, if Green truly made her happy, he could live with the jerk being part of hi-, he meant, her life.


	4. 004: Coffee

**4 of 100 Themes: OldRivalShipping**

**Theme:** Coffee

Blue was not a fan of coffee.

She found it bitter, disgusting and downright horrible. She much preferred mochas, lattes and other drinks that Green called fru-fru, which almost always led to one of their usual silly arguments.

But the day Green kissed her after his ritual morning cup of coffee, she decided coffee may not actually be all that bitter, disgusting and horrible. As long Green was part of the mix that is.


	5. 005: Savings Box

**5 of 100 Themes: Oldrivalshipping**

**Theme: ** Savings Box

There was really only so much a boy could take. Blue was constantly finding ways to make Green pay for everything when they went out. And how she always suckered him into buying her clothes and jewelry he'd never know. (Lie: the obnoxious woman used stupid blackmailing stories his older sister had unrightfully shared.) But the day he went to cash a check from the Viridian Gym and found his savings completely empty was the last straw.

He would have his **revenge**.

* * *

**TBC in a later Theme.**


	6. 006: Rejection

******6 of 100 Themes: OldRivalShipping**

**Theme: ** Rejection

Over the last five years he had rejected her a total of forty six times. He didn't want a relationship as anything more than friends with her. But the day she came to him crying about the last boy she'd dated breaking her heart, he realized he'd slowly come to love her as more than a friend. That and somewhere in Kanto was a boy that would soon be wishing he'd never be born.


	7. 007: Vacuum Cleaner

**7 of 100 Themes****: OldRivalShipping**

**Theme: **Vacuum cleaner

Blue was doubled over in a fit of hysterical laughter, and who could blame her. In front of her was Green who had gotten some precious computer chip full of irreplaceable data stuck in the vacuum cleaner. Being the genius that he was, he concluded he'd simply flip the switch that reversed the way the vacuum worked.

It didn't quite work the way he'd planned.

"Shut up, you _annoying _woman!" Green bellowed as he fruitlessly tried to get the dust and dirt that covered him from head to toe off.

"Bu.. giggle…but.. hehe, it's just you look… snort… too funny! HAHAHA" Blue finally got out through giggles and snorts before she broke out into full on laughter.

"_**It's not funny at all!**_"

* * *

**Because even geniuses can have their completely off days.**


	8. 008: Secret

**8 of 100 Themes: OldRivalShipping**

**Theme: **Secret

It was their secret, the meadow hidden in the forest behind Prof. Oak's lab. They'd spend countless hours basking in each other's company, away from prying eyes, and they'd never tell another soul about it.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short.**


	9. 009: Homecoming

**9 of 100 Themes: OldRivalShipping**

**Theme:** Homecoming

She felt… empty.

Even though she'd finally been reunited with the parents that she'd been without for years, she didn't feel as whole as she thought she would.

And it made her feel horrible.

They were both so perfect. Loving and giving. Accepting. She couldn't find any explanation for the hole she felt in her heart.

Being around her parents was nothing like being around Green, Red and the others. With them she felt no emptiness. There was no hole in her heart. She was filled with happiness and felt complete. Like she was home.


	10. 010: 2Seater

**10 of 100 Themes: OldRivalShipping**

**Theme:** 2-seater

"This," Green began, "is silly and by far the stupidest thing I've ever let you drag me into doing."

"Oh, don't be so stiff, Green." Blue replied cheerily. "I've always wanted to try one of these."

Green rolled his eyes. "Good for you. _I_ haven't. It's ridiculous and completely illogical."

"It's just a bicycle."

"I don't think this counts as a bicycle, not a real one at least."

"Just because it has two seats instead of one doesn't mean it's any less a bicycle."

* * *

**Don't know if I'm happy with this one, but I like humorous stories.**


	11. 011: Silence

**11 of 100 Themes: OldRivalShipping**

**Theme:** A Silence

There are so many kinds of silences. The awkward ones where no one really knows what to say next, embarrassing ones where you don't _want_ to say anything else, and funny ones where you're holding in laughter. There are also the ones that, despite missing dialogue, are perfect because you're completely content. The silence that hung in the air at this moment was none of those though.

With her head lowered, Blue stared at Green from behind the curtain of her bangs.

Oh, how she wished he'd just say something, _anything_. She really hadn't meant to break it. It had all happened to fast.

He shifted from one foot to another, his back to her, and Blue sucked in a breath of air.

"Gre—," she finally began after she'd gathered up the courage.

"Don't bother, Blue," he cut her off. His voice was cold and harsh as he knelt down to pick up the broken porcelain shards.

She didn't dare try to speak again. It wasn't like she could say anything to make up for the broken pieces of what was once a small angelic statue.

A small angelic statue that had once belonged to his mother.

* * *

**I feel horrible for writing this… "Every story has it's cracks, and no romance is picture perfect." **


	12. 012: Movie Night: Lion King

**12 of 100 Themes: OldRivalShipping**

**Theme: ** Movie Night: Lion King. (edited, hope it ends better)

"What next?" Blue questioned.

They were curled up on the couch with a giant bowl of popcorn and various bags of candy.

"We're not watching another chick flick," Green replied,"**ever**". He was glaring at the pile of girly romantic movies Blue had brought. "Why not something that actually has a plot and some action?"

Blue rolled her eyes. "What do you suggest then?"

"The Usual Suspects."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I just don't like it," Blue answered with a shrug.

"What's not to like about it? It's got a well written script, wonderful actors and the plot just gets you every time," Green argued.

"I'm not watching it."

"…Fine. What do you suggest," he mimicked her earlier question.

After a few seconds thinking, Blue smiled. "Lion King."

Green groaned. Disney was just as bad as chick flicks in his mind.

* * *

**This was a weird theme… And I have no idea why Green hates Disney, it just seemed very like him to me. I, however, watch Disney like it's candy.**


	13. 013: Sunbeams

**13 of 100 Themes: OldRivalShipping**

**Theme: ** Sunbeams

Green sat up with a yawn and stretched. Or, well, attempted to stretch would be a better way of describing it. His back felt like it'd been dragged across rocks numerous times. Sleepily, he looked around. He was sitting on slightly damp grass with Blue curled up on her side next to him.

They had fallen asleep in their meadow.

She looked cute. With one fisted hand under her chin and the other half curled by her forehead. Strands of honey colored hair fanned out around her head and fell about her relaxed form, but what caught his attention most was the sun light that streamed through the trees down on them. It gave her a majestic glow, like she was an angel.

'_If only she weren't such a mischievous and cunning little devil when she was awake_,' he thought with a smirk as he reached out the run his fingers through her hair, '_but I love her anyways.'_


	14. 014: Holiday

**A/N: I'm so glad to hear that people are enjoying these.**

**14 of 100 Themes: OldRivalShipping**

**Theme:** Holiday

Blue felt tempted to smack the boy.

It was a national holiday for goodness sake! A day to relax and take a break to enjoy the world around you and all its small little treasures, or whatever they call them.

**But no**, instead of relaxing, he was in that stupid lab working away. Hell, even Professor Oak was at the beach with Daisy and Bill dressed in shorts, flip flops and a tacky Hawaiian shirt.

"You have to stop," Blue said as she shifted her weight to her right hip, arms crossed.

Green didn't respond. He was immersed in some book.

Blue glowered and blew at the bangs that had fallen into her eyes. "Green, please, put that book away and come outside with me. You _have_ to take a break sometime."

"I'm not leaving," Green replied with a bored tone. "Just because someone claimed today a day to stop work and go prance around, doesn't me _I_ have to."

"Green," Blue said with a sad voice. She walked over and stood behind him before leaning down to wrap her arms around his neck. "_Please_?"

After a few seconds of silence, Green closed the book with a sigh.

"What do you want to do?"


	15. 015: Tactician

**15 of 100 Themes: OldRivalShipping**

**Theme:** Tactician

It was well known that Green was the tactician of the pokédex holders. No one else was quite as good at coming up with strategies as he was.

Though when he tried to plan his first date with Blue, it didn't go at all like he'd hoped.

Dinner had been the down fall of it all. Blue had stolen Green's wallet and hid it for fun. So, when the waiter came with the check, Green was caught in an embarrassing situation. They ended up doing the tradition thing, washing dishes.

Of course, that didn't end normal either. The manager kicked them out of the restaurant, forbidding them from ever returning. Green and Blue didn't mind so much though; they were too busy laughing to care.

* * *

**Read the next theme to find out what happened. (I couldn't bring myself to change these two… I loved writing them the most)**


	16. 016: Soap Bubbles

**16 of 100 Themes: OldRivalShipping**

**Theme: **Soap Bubbles

It all began with soap bubbles.

Of course Blue was to blame for escalating it first. She _had _been the one to splash water in Green's face instead of just soap bubbles, and it was only fair that Green retaliated in some way. Though maybe throwing a slice of chocolate cake in _her_ face wasn't the right way to do it.

Ten minutes later the kitchen was covered in soapy bubbles, water and various unidentifiable pieces of food. Both the teens were collapsed against each other in a fit of hysterics. They didn't even stop laughing when one of the waiters stumbled upon them and the chaos they'd created in a public restaurant's kitchen. Nor did they stop when the manager himself kicked the two out, forbidding them from ever returning.

And they were still laughing about it as they walked home, hand in hand. Nothing would ever make them forget that first date. It would still make them laugh years later as they told the story to their grandchildren.

* * *

**I tried to connect the two themes as a test for when I finally write the companion to 'Savings Box'. Tell me if I did well, please?**


	17. 017: Magic

**17 of 100 Themes: OldRivalShipping**

**Theme: **Magic

_Do you believe in magic?  
In a young girl's heart  
How the music can free her  
Whenever it starts_

Green knew Blue was a little on the weird side. Their first meeting would be his prime example for arguing that point. Sometimes, he even thought her to be a tad crazy, but dancing around his living room to some song on the radio was just too strange.

"Are you aware you look stupid?" Green asked as he went back to reading his current book.

Blue giggled as she spun to a stop in front of him. "I know, but the question you're looking for is if I care, and before you ask that too, no, I don't care." She turned away to continue prancing around the furniture.

"No, my next question would be why you're doing this in _my _house?"

"Because."

Green snorted, "Thanks for clearing that up."

Instead of replying, Blue started singing along to the song. "_Just go and listen, it'll start with a smile, it won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try_."

Green reached up to rub the side of his head, hoping to massage the oncoming headache away. "Can you do this somewhere else?"

"Nope," Blue replied as she turned to smile evilly at him.

Green recognized that smile; she was planning something. Before he could count to three, Blue snatched his arm and pulled him up to dance along with her.

"What are you doing!?"

She ignored his question as she pulled him along with her, singing, "_If you believe in magic,  
come along with me, we'll dance until morning, just you and me_."

"Blue!"

She broke down in giggles as she finally let go and twirled away. "You need to quit being so stiff. Like a stick in the mud. Dance with me."

"Sorry, I'm not particularly fond of looking like an idiot. That's Red's area of expertise," Green replied as he turned to go sit back down, but Blue took this as an opening to jump on his back while laughing madly. Green's attempt at yelling at her was cut off as they tumbled to the ground in a heap of tangled limbs.

Scratch that, she wasn't just crazy, she was full blown nuts.


	18. 018: Kiss

**18 of 100 Themes: OldRivalShipping**

**Theme: **Kiss

Blue just couldn't take it anymore. After years of countless hinting, toying, playing mind games and even outright asking once, he still hadn't kissed her.

So, one morning she decided to take matters into her own hands.

She stormed into the Viridian Gym - while a match was going on -, stomped right up to him, grabbed him by the collar, yanked him forward and thoroughly raped his mouth. Then she turned around and just left without saying a word. He was so baffled by it that the trainer he'd been battling actually won without much of a fight.


	19. 019: Experiment

**19 of 100 Themes: OldRivalShipping**

**Theme:** Experiment

It had only been for fun at first. An experiment of a sort, but she never thought he'd react that way he did.

She had innocently reached over to poke him. Only, Blue hadn't taken into account that he might be very ticklish, and he was.

When she heard Green actually _giggle_, she knew she had to do it again. Of course, Green had faster reflexes than she did. Before she could get anywhere close to poking him again, he had her on her back on the floor, tickling her instead.

Though, it wasn't so funny when Daisy stumbled upon them and took it the wrong way. She rushed out of the room apologizing for interrupting. It took them a few seconds to realize what she was talking about. Green was straddling Blue, and her shirt was half pulled up revealing a fair amount of her stomach.

They stumbled over each other as they stood up to chase after Daisy and explain.


	20. 020: Resting

**20 of 100 Themes: OldRivalShipping**

**Theme: **Resting One's Head on a Person's Lap

It didn't happen often, but Blue loved it when Green fell asleep with his head in her lap. It was one of the few times he would let his guard down around her. He was always alert and ready to jump into action at the drop of a dime, but when he slept… he looked so young and childish. His relaxed face had at certain charm compared to the always focused and concentrated one he wore when he was awake.

She'd run her fingers through his hair and stroke his cheeks lightly, just watching his chest slowly rise and fall. It almost felt like a dream to see him so, but he would eventually wake up and be back to the normal aloof Green.

The only other time he would ever allowed himself to relax was occasionally when they were in their meadow, but that usually was also when he fell asleep with his head resting in her lap. Regardless, it made her happy to know he felt so comfortable around her.

* * *

**I'd like to point out a lot of the themes are requested or suggested. So the reason the theme title was odd was because a friend requested a scene like this. **


	21. 021: Why?

**21 of 100 Themes: OldRivalShipping**

**Theme:** "Why?"

"Why?"

Blue stopped walking and turned half way. She raised an eyebrow at Green, who stood motionless a few feet behind her.

"Why what?"

Green didn't answer right away. To any stranger, he looked like he was frowning, but Blue knew better. His face was a mix of contemplation and slight frustration.

"Why are you here?"

Blue held back a snort. "I _just _asked you if you wanted to go for ice cream five minutes ago. I'm here because a certain triple fudge brownie scoop has my name written all over it." She started to turn around, but Green's voice stopped her.

"I didn't mean the ice cream. I meant why are you here at all," Green corrected. "You have a family back on Sevii Islands. The same one you've been looking for, for the last some odd years, but you're still here in Pallet Town and not at home… Why?"

Blue looked at the ground and then off to the side, away from Green. She looked at the field of green grass and flowers that led right up to the pretty green hills that Pallet Town was proud of.

She thought she had made it perfectly clear why she was here or at least thought he was smart enough to figure the answer out himself. Honestly, Blue didn't think he was that dense.

They had spent years together; he should have known why she was still here.

"You're an idiot, Green," she said softly before turning away to continue walking. "I **am** home."

* * *

**Related to Home intentionally.**


	22. 022: Label

**22 of 100 Themes**

**Theme: **Label

They never really thought about defining their relationship. The thought had never occurred to either of them. It just _was_.

The two of them simply enjoyed the other's company. (At least most days.) It was comforting to just slip into the ease of being with someone who you could be yourself around. Never worrying if you're going to say the wrong thing, hurt the other's feelings, act rudely. There was just something about not having to worry about controlling their emotions around each other, be they happy or sad and even anger. They could dish out and receive, then turn around and pass jokes and sarcasm like it was normal. Which is was.

Of course, things can never remain that simple. As they got older and closer, the people around them began to make subtle comments which turned even less subtle the more they ignore them. It got to the point where even silly, heated arguments were made over the subject.

Why couldn't the others just understand that what the two of them had didn't need to be given a label? It wasn't something stupid and half hearted like usual teenage relationships. It was a bond of a sort that just seemed… perfect as it was. No attachments, no names, no silly titles that dampened the meaning of what they had.

They were simply them. Simply happy, simply a perfect match. Like a puzzle piece that fit with no other. Like the other half of their soul. Like soulmates.


	23. Update and News

**Update:**

I finally have me time again, or well, in a few weeks at the end of this semester. Which means more updates and you're getting them. You have no choice in the matter, I'm sorry.

There were a lot of edits, mostly minor details, to this collection of shorts. I hope you all didn't get millions of alerts because of this. If so, I apologize. The biggest edit I made was wiping the Theme: Revenge from this collection and my files permanently. I did not like it all and with the help of a friend I have a new idea. :] I think you'll love it.

Onto happy news, my next set of shorts will soon be put out, and they will focus on marriage life, having children and all that good stuff that comes with tying the knot. They are in the works right now, but I need to crash. Stayed up all week to study for some final exams and spent tonight making the updates.

**Shout outs to all those who left comments but didn't receive replies. **

Thank you guys, and I'll attempt to reply to them… months late. I appreciate all of them, critics and love. I don't believe I've gotten a single comment with hate in it. Let's hear it for fans of Pokemon fanfiction. You're all so nice and encouraging. I never expected to have people actually read any of my stories and you have no idea how happy it makes me to see even five people liking it let alone the numerous that do. What would be a great help, is suggestions for themes or requests. I want all 100 stories… and maybe even more if I can keep it going. I can't promise they'll be out quick, but if you make the suggestion or request I will try my hardest to make it great for you. And sadly I'll probably have one or two that I just can't do. Not a professional writer (I wish) but I will attempt to do each theme.


	24. 023: Revenge, take two

**23 of 100 Themes: OldRivalShipping**

**Theme:** Revenge (continued from Savings Box)

Good things come to those who wait.

Or at least that's what how the old saying goes. Though Green doubted it applied to revenge and would most likely end with karma taking a bite out of his life.

It took months of plotting and hacking. Late nights away from prying eyes so no one would see what he was up to.

Twice he was almost discovered, but thankfully his grandpa and Red were too dense to figure anything out. Both didn't have the common sense to ask why he was on Blue's online bank accounts.

But after five **looong **months, it was all paid off as he watched her face each time a credit card was denied until there were none left.

Oh, it was _beyond _worth.

* * *

**Oh, so very very short. I wish I could type out longer drabbles, but I find it easier to do short ones. It's also a lot more fun for some reason. Less hours spent developing an actual plot most likely. I hope this will tide you over while I work on the next ones; I want to have more fun with them before I finish them off. As an extra note, I have no idea why I didn't think of this in the first place, fresh eyes no doubt. All thanks to my sister. She's evil, and I love her that way. **


End file.
